Rewrite: Sweet love stories
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Rewrite same summary just abit- It's just sweet romance stories about a girl that loves her guy's she'd loves. Please read and found out more XD
1. Chapter 1: Where is Neko?

**Okay I am rewriting my story called Sweet love stories why? Because I want to that's why lol so I hope you love it or like it XD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings in here mixed**

**My OC looks like in this story: Neko, short-long raven with blood red highlights, ruby blue eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ********Where is Neko?**

It was a nice day the sun was up in the sky and plus school going on but that was alright as Atemu and friends where in class waiting for someone.

"Has everyone seen Neko-chan?" Atemu asked as he'd looks about.

"No I haven't seen her." Seto replied as he'd looks abit annoyed.

"I think she's napping again in tree" Yugi replied as he'd thinks.

"I think I saw her talking to a sensei." Ryou Bakura replied as he'd looks at his friends.

"Huh? Sensei?" both Yugi and Seto, and Atemu replied in unison as they stared at poor Ryou.

"Hai! Well I think it was her guys" Ryou replied as he'd thinks hard about it.

"Sensei?Why?" Atemu asked abit puzzled.

"Maybe she's going to start dating him and leave us" Seto replied abit angry at the thought of that as he'd cluch right fist slightly.

"No that can't be it! Kaiba-kun don't say that!" Yugi yelled as he'd was abit angry at what Seto just said as he'd sighs.

-Just then-

As they were all thinking and yelling at one other they did sense or see that girl they were talking came into the room as she'd runs towards Yugi first.

"YUGI-KUN!" Neko yelled all happily as she'd run jumps hugs him.

*Yugi falls*

"Uhh…. Hmm hey Neko-chan" Yugi replied as he'd blushed.

"I missed you!" Neko said as she'd hugs him close as she'd smiles all cutely.

"I-I missed you too" Yugi answered as he'd couldn't help but blush still.

"Neko-chan" Atemu called out as he'd looks at her.

"Atemu-kun I missed you too!" Neko cried out to him as she'd goes and jump hugs him too.

"..." Atemu said nothing at the moment as he'd blushes too.

Neko- "And I missed Seto-kun too!" Neko replied as she'd gets off of Atemu and goes jump hugs him too as she'd was so very happy.

"...Neko" Seto replied as he'd too couldn't help but blush too.

*Neko looks over at Ryou*

"You too Ryo-kun!" Neko called out as she'd goes and jump hugs him too.

*Ryou blushes as he'd hold her as she'd smiles and giggles*

"I-I miss you too Neko-chan" Ryou replied with a blush as well.

Neko- "I am so sorry that I was so late guys but I was talking to my art sensei about my artwork and she'd told that I had to make another one because I messed up on it" Neko explained as she'd was now clinging onto Atemu all cutely now.

*Atemu was holding her all cutely*

"I see, that's fine" Seto replied as he'd was glad that was case.

"That's cool Neko-chan I didn't know you draw or even paint" Ryou replied.

"Yeah Neko-chan does her art work is great! I like it!" Yugi replied.

"Aww thanks Yugi-kun" Neko replied with a cute blush.

"Your welcome Neko-chan can they see them sometime?" Yugi asked as he'd looks and points to Seto and Bakura and Atemu.

"Yeah I want to see this art work of our Neko" Seto replied.

"Yes please Neko-chan can we?" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Yeah Neko-chan can we?" Atemu asked too as he'd still holds her in his arms as she'd was sitting in in his lap.

"Sure you all can but no being mean to my artwork ok" Neko replied with a cute smile.

"HAI!" Atemu and Seto, Yugi, and Bakura yelled in unison.

Neko- "Aww you guys your making me blush but I am so happy" Neko replied as she'd smiling all happily at them all

* * *

**Okay it is done with chapter one**

**What did you guys think of the rewrite to the first chapter? O_O? X3**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2: A sweet wonderful night

******Keys: ( ) means talking inside the head or one's self, bold lettering and what not is when people are coming or going and much okay**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings in here mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ********A sweet wonderful night **

The night was cold and calm as Neko was outside looking at the night sky wishing that one of her four lovers where there with her so one of them can hold her as she'd goes on sits on their lap as they looked at the night sky together. Neko felt so alone right now as she thinks about them and started to cry a little bit to herself. She wanted to be with them right now plus she'd wanted to see them wanted to feel them wanted to kiss them. But they weren't there with her and that made Neko sad and wanted to cry out screaming why? Neko was lonely.

("Atemu-kun! Seto-kun! Ryou-kun! Yugi-kun! I Miss you guy's so much!") Neko replied.

As Neko slowly begans to walks back into her house because she'd was sitting out there as she'd opens the door and was about to walk in when an arm wraps around her slim waist and holds her tight. Neko jump little at that as she'd turns around and see Atemu smiling at her as he holds her tightly to himself Atemu looks at her and leans in and begins to kiss her all lovingly and Neko loved it.

"Atemu-kun! I… what are you doing here? It's late" Neko replied as they broke the kiss they had but Atemu didn't want to though.

"I missed you Neko-chan" Atemu replied as he looks at her.

"You missed me Atemu-kun?" Neko replied with cute blush.

''Yea I did'' Atemu answered as he'd holds her more.

''Oh Atemu-kun I missed you too'' Neko replied with smile.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you Neko-chan" Atemu replied as he holds her more tightly to himself not wanted to let go of her.

Neko- "Really? Oh Atemu-kun!" Neko replied.

Neko reaches up and then kisses him again as Atemu he'd kissed her back as Neko pulls away from the kiss first as Atemu looks at her.

"Atemu-kun I love you" Neko replied.

"And I love you too plus you love both aibou and Bakura-kun, and Kaiba too." Atemu pointed out with a smile that was so sweet.

Neko- "Hai! I love you all but is it alright with you and them too that I am going out with you all?" Neko asked abit worried.

"Sure it is! We don't care about that! We love you Neko-chan and always will"Atemu replied.

"Really? I thought you guys will make me chose" Neko replied.

"No we won't but then again Kaiba will" Atemu replied with a laugh.

"What? Oh no!" Neko replied abit worried.

"I was just kidding Neko-chan Kaiba won't do that to you" Atemu replied as he'd laughs again.

Neko- "Oh okay, please don't scare me like that Atemu-kun" Neko replied as she'd goes and holds Atemu all cutely now.

"I am sorry that I scared you my love" Atemu replied as he'd holds her back in return.

After that they stayed like that until Neko fell asleep in his arms as Atemu had to go and carry her back into her house as he'd goes and quietly carries her to room all quietly. As Atemu stayed with her until dawn breaks and was out of her room and out of her house. Neko was happy that she'd knew that Atemu and the others loved her and was more happy that she knew they will never leave her or make her choose between them.

* * *

**Okay it is done with chapter two**

**What did you guys think ? X3**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide n Seek at night

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings in here are mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ********Hide n Seek at night**

Inside because it's raining

Neko was sitting in the classroom because it was raining and her four lovers won't there with her will not yet so yea she was waiting for them.

~ Five hours later~

"Neko we're so sorry that we weren't here with you" Atemu said as he holds her tightly.

"Yeah" Seto agreed as he goes and grabs Neko away from Atemu.

"Neko-chan we're sorry" Yugi said all shyly.

"Neko-chan we won't do that ever again, leaving you all alone love" Bakura said to as he looks at Neko and smiles abit.

"Guys it's okay really I'm fine" Neko said as she then feels Seto grab hold of something as she was sitting in his lap now.

As soon as Seto did that to her Neko will she kinda got wet abit as she tried not to move but it was not working and it was bad because Atemu was looking at them and her face kinda of giving it away as Seto was smiling evilly at her. Atemu saw that and went over there and whispers something inside Neko's ear.

'' Aren't you having fun huh'' Atemu whispered into her ear.

As soon as Atemu said that Neko, she reached out and grab him as Seto looks at her and then to Atemu and smiles at him as Atemu smiles back as he pulls her up. Atemu tells both Yugi and Bakura that they need to talk to Neko alone about something but that was a little white lie. Both Yugi and Bakura nob their heads to say okay as it was lunch time so it was okay as they both walk away to leave them alone with Neko. But Atemu and Seto, Neko went somewhere alone to be alone as they went to an empty class room as Atemu set her on top of the class desk as Neko was sitting all cutely and quietly as she waits for them. Seto was the one to move first as he went and whispered something in her ear and that made her jumped abit.

''Come tonight to the school Neko! So we can play hide and go seek'' Seto replied with slight smile.

''H-hai'' Neko replied with a blush as she'd looks at Yami next.

And Neko saw Atemu come over to her and whispers something in her ear too.

''Yeah it's going to be so much fun just the three of us at school all alone in the dark'' Atemu said as he'd goes and kissed her on the lips.

''H-hai'' Neko answered again as she'd blushes all cutely once again.

~Ten hours later~

Night time

At the school at night

Inside the school

Neko was with both Atemu and Seto as she was being held by Atemu at the moment as both of them were talking about their fun game. Neko was listening quietly as Seto was telling the rules of the game as Atemu was nodding his head to say okay I get it as Neko wasn't really paying attention to what Seto was saying as she was looking at the night sky through the window in the classroom.

Seto was done explaining the rules to their own game of hide and go seek as he told Neko to go run and hide as she nods her head to say okay as Neko goes and hides as both Atemu and Seto turned around so they won't see where Neko hides as she runs to one of the science classes and hind under the sensei's desk waits quietly not making a sound so they won't found her in there.

Time passes and there was no sign of Atemu or even Seto as Neko was about move from where she hind but the sound of the door about to open made her stop and stayed put under sensei's desk. She heard both Seto and Atemu's voice as they were in the class room now looking for her as they said all playfully.

''Neko are you in here you naughty koneko you?" both Seto and Atemu said in unison.

''I guess she's not in here Kaiba'' Atemu said as he'd looks around the room carefully.

''Hmm'' Seto replied.

Neko's heart raced so fast as she heard them say that but she didn't make a sound as they both looked around in the class room for her. Just as they were about to leave both Atemu and Seto heard Neko's cell ring.

''Hey that's Neko-chan phone" Atemu pointed out with smile.

''Yea I know that ring tone anywhere'' Seto replied as he'd too smiled as the ring tone was White Rabbit by Egypt Central.

Oh my god Neko looked at her phone and she forgot to turn off her cell as it rangs and rangs as both Atemu and Seto smile because they just found her as they go to the sensei's desk. But as they both got there both Atemu and Seto were surprised to see that Neko wasn't there just her cell as it rang once more.

''Ah she is a sly little koneko of ours'' Atemu said with slight laugh.

''That she is'' Seto agreed with Atemu.

As both Atemu and Seto left the class room already but not before they took Neko's cell with them so that she'd won't lose it. Neko knew that she was safe now as she'd open the science room closet door as Neko steps out of it. Neko was like crap they have my cell as she walks to the door to the class room but really quietly so just in case they were there to surprise attack her and Neko didn't want that. So she carefully left the science room and went somewhere else to hide but just as she was about to Neko heard a noise coming from the other room so she'd quietly went to that room to check. As soon as she went to do that, two arms reached around her slim waist and grab her letting her gasp in surprise. To her surprise it was Atemu as he holds her so cutely and lovingly as he made her blush. Atemu went and kissed her so deeply that Neko moan or purred so cutely that he smiled in delight as he went and deepen the kiss more as he did that he went and push her up against the wall. Neko was so confused that she went and wrap her legs around his waist and pulled him close.

''Oooo someone is needy'' Atemu said as he deepens the kiss more.

''….uhm'' Neko moaned.

As soon as Atemu did that Seto showed up and take Neko away from Atemu.

''Hey it's my turn now'' Seto said as he went and kissed her passionately as Neko moan in delight.

Atemu grown angrily as he goes over to Seto and grabs Neko away from him as he pushes Neko up against the wall again as he'd kissed her and then rips open her blouse to both of Atemu and Seto's surprise Neko wasn't wearing a bra. Atemu begans to suck and lick her nipples as Neko moans so lovingly as Atemu smiled at his good deed as for Seto he was gowning hard as he'd watching what Atemu was doing to Neko.

Seto went over there and push Atemu away gently because it was he's turn to lick and suck Neko's nipples next Neko moan again as Seto did it to her this time as Atemu watched Seto did that to her as she'd meowed.

''N-no...more... please...ah" Neko moaned.

''Nope no can do'' Atemu whispered into her ear as he'd was right behind of her.

''I know something that is fun'' Seto replied as he'd pulls away from sucking Neko's nipples.

''Oh you do Kaiba? What is it?" Atemu asked.

''Hai I do'' Seto replied with a sly smile across his face.

''Oh you do ooo do tell'' Atemu replied as he'd played with Neko's nipples from behind her.

''Uah...ha...mha" Neko couldn't help but moan at what Atemu was doing to her.

''Well we can take her to that classroom over there and bend over on sensei's deck'' Seto replied.

''Ah I like the sound of that Kaiba'' Atemu replied with a sly smile as he'd goes and twist Neko's right nipple kind of hard.

''Haa'' Neko moaned out as she'd tries to brakes free.

''Oh no no my pet you have been so naughty'' Atemu hissed inside Neko's left ear as he'd goes and nip on it all sexy.

As that went on both Atemu and Seto took Neko to the next room as they had they way with her as all you can hear was screams and moans through out the whole night as both Atemu and Seto fucked Neko as Neko could only scream and moan in pleasure.

~ A few more hours later ~

Neko was laying in the bed in the nurse office with Atemu holding her from behind as Seto was holding her from the front as she looks at them Neko just smile and blush so very cutely as she just goes and drifts off to sleep as both Seto and Atemu were already asleep as they all slept together.

* * *

**Yay I am done with chapter three XD**

**What did you guys think ? X3**

**Just one more chapter to go \^0^/**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


	4. Chapter 4: Let us have fun

**Okay yay I am done with rewriting this story I am so very happy I hope you guys love or like it oh I am so happy. ^.^**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let us have fun**

It was another raining day again as Neko was playing with her pet cat name Kouji as he was playing with his yarn ball as Neko throws it to him as Kouji paws at it. Neko laughed as she smiles at him just then her bedroom window flow open and to her surprise it was her beloved Bakura as he falls to the ground. Neko raced to his side in a flash as she checks on him to see if he was okay but he wasn't he was bleeding from his right arm as Neko got so scared and went to go get her first aid kit. It only took her about a few minutes to treat it as Neko went and carefully picked him up and took him to her bed and lay him down so that he can rest.

~Three hours later~

Bakura woke up to the sound of soft singing as he gets up to see that it was Neko singing a beautiful song to her cat that was falling asleep in her lap. Bakura got up slowly from the bed and went to her and then wrapped his arms around her and that made Neko jump a little as she'd looks up to see that it was Bakura. She smiles and carefully placed her cute kitty in his little kitty bed as he slept all so cutely as Neko can't help but smile again at that.

Neko went back to Bakura as he reached and grabbed her and held her tightly, Neko blush so cutely as he did that to her as he went and start kissing her neck and then unbutton her blouse and went and bite her right shoulder. Bakura without warning in a flash had her pinned down on her bed as he uses his shadow powers to do it as he goes and lifts up short skirt and remove her panties after he goes and spread apart her legs as he got really to enter her as Bakura already had pants undone.

Just as he was about to do so Yami enters Neko's room and Yami saw them and he looked at Bakura and to Neko then Yami smiled. As Yami went and to where Neko was laying and then helped Bakura out. As he held her in place as Bakura went to work as he placed two fingers inside Neko's slot and she moans in pleasure as Yami smiled once again then Yami kissed her soft lips. As Yami as busy making love to her lips Bakura on the other hand pushed his two fingers in deeper as that made Neko gasped while Yami was still kissing her. Neko then begged them to stop because she'd can't take it anymore as her body was on fire.

"Are you enjoying this Koneko?" Bakura asked as he push his two fingers deeper inside her slot.

"Haa...na...ha..aha...y-yes" Neko moaned.

"Do you want more?" Yami asked as he helps out too as he goes pinch her nipples hard a bit.

"Aha...yes..I need..." Neko moaned as she begged as she feels Bakura's two fingers go in more deeper.

"Need what? I no we can't hear you" Bakura said with a sly smile as he thrust his two fingers more inside her sweet slot.

Just as Neko was about to answer them, Yami on the other hand heard her mother calling her as Neko's mother was half way to her bedroom door as they had to stop what they were doing to poor sweet Neko as she breathing hard abit.

In 5,4,3,2,1

Neko's mother come in and saw that Yami was holding her daughter Neko in his lap as Bakura was sitting on her bed with a book in his hand.

"Oh hi Bakura-chan! Atemu-chan told me that you were here" Neko's mother replied with a smile.

"Oh he did" Bakura replied.

"Yes he did" Neko's mother said with another smile.

("I told Neko's mother that Bakura was here already with koneko") Yami said.

("I smell something sweet and yummy") Neko said.

"I see will here I brought you three some nice homemade chocolate chip cookies and some honey strawberry green tea " Neko's mother said with another smile.

"Oh I love chocolate chip cookies! Yummy! Honey strawberry green tea! Thanks okaa" Neko said all happily as she was smiling.

"Thanks Koneko's mom" both Bakura and Yami said in unison.

*Neko's mother hands Yami the tray of chocolate chip cookies and tea*

Once Neko's mother was gone Yami goes and sat the tray down on the floor as Neko goes and gets some tea ans drinks it and then munches on some of the cookies as both Yami and Bakura go do the same as they both like Neko's mother cookies. As they eating without warning Yami drop pieces of cookies inside Neko's V cut blouse and so Yami goes and gets them as that made Neko gasped in surprised and Bakura laughed abit. Neko wished that Yami would just kiss her though but that would abit better because he won't be sucking and licking down her V cut blouse.

Neko moved abit but as she did that Yami's right hand down causing them to fall altogether. Bakura was like what the fuck but he couldn't stop laughing but still he helped them both up. Neko was like that wasn't very fun as she'd was sitting on her bed. Both Yami and Bakura looked at her and were like yes it is with a smile but Neko wasn't smiling will maybe just a little bit Neko never asked Bakura what happen to him, like why were bleeding from your arm? But she didn't what to push it because will Neko knew that he'll be okay as she watched them go and eat more cookies. Yami was holding her still as he eat, Bakura on the other was right next to them as he too was eating cookies all in all it was a good day for them as they were eating cookies and drinking tea together.

~End~

* * *

**All done ^.^**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please review and comment and remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES please and thank you =^.^=**

**Until next time my dear readers bye bye**


End file.
